Unwanted: A Christmas Special Sob Story
by Kit the Pokemaniac
Summary: These four Pokemon are unwanted. One Christmas night, as they eat a pitiful dinner of old Starly, Purrloin reflects on how they got to be where they are and why they have to stick together. Wrote this on impulse, so it may/may not be bad. Check out my other stories as well!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Christmas special story. It's also a sob story, so not your typical sweet, happy Christmas special. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway, and I might add a happy ending chapter to make it a better Christmas special. Well, enjoy! **

**... **

I'm not your typical female Purrloin.

I don't woo everyone with my charm and good looks and steal their stuff. I'm actually pretty bad at looking cute, if you ask me.

I scavenge through dumpsters and I pick at roadkill. In winter, I eat whatever shriveled-up old berry I can find. I've tried begging, but it never works. Usually, I am taunted and kicked away into the street.

Today, in a fierce blizzard the night of December 25, my fur coat isn't warm enough at all. Most of my pelt is frozen over. Icy wind stings my eyes and I can barely keep my footing. I need to find food, though. If I don't, we could all starve.

There are four of us in our little group. We always stay together, partly because no one else wants us, and partly because of the deep bond we've formed over the few months we've been together.

I was once just your average Pokémon. I was well trained, and I won almost every battle I fought. My Trainer was fairly well known. I was happy in Unova's warm climate and my Trainer's love.

Then he got sick.

My Trainer was in the hospital for weeks. The other Pokémon and I, we stayed with him day and night. We knew he would get better. He had to.

But he didn't.

After my Trainer died, I was left with nothing except the other Pokémon. We were sent back to be taken care of by Professor Juniper, who would feed us and care for us until she found a Trainer who could take us in. One by one, they were all adopted by other Trainers - including his starter, a powerful Serperior - until it was just me and Oshawott left.

Then the burglars came. They broke in and began stealing Pokéballs. I felt my Pokéball drop into their bag next to Oshawott's. We were both terrified.

Somewhere along the way, I was sold to someone who pain a high enough price and separated from Oshawott. I realized I was in the Sinnoh region and had almost no chance of returning to Professor Juniper.

Then I met Pichu and Eevee. Pichu was sick, and he was being supported by Eevee, who didn't look very good herself. We found a large wooden box in an alleyway, and there we were confronted by a wild Chikorita. She was terrified that we were trying to take her home, which was the box. When she realized we had no such intentions, she invited us into her little home.

We have been staying there ever since. It's been four months now, I think.

I have almost nothing with me when, at last, I reach our hideout - just a bit of Starly that has been dead for two days, at least. Pichu perks up when he sees me enter, but is immediately saddened at the sight of what I brought.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "This was all I could find. I'm so sorry." I bite my lip and look away. Chikorita rests her leaf on me comfortingly.

"It was the best you could find. We're really lucky you managed to find anything at all." She consoles me. I nod slowly.

"It's something," Eevee says and promptly takes a bite. "And we're all starving, so the taste doesn't really make a difference." Pichu, Chikorita and I agree before biting into the Starly ourselves.

It's Christmas, and this is what we're having for dinner...

We're all thinking of the same thing. I see it in their eyes.

Chikorita's Trainer chose her for a starter. After she captured three new Pokémon with the Grass-tyoe, she told Chikorita she never needed her anyway and abandoned her. Chikorita says that when she lived at Professor Elm's lab, she and the other Pokémon used to have the most wonderful times together, especially on holidays like Christmas. After being abandoned, Chikorita was lost in the wild and ended up accidentally on a plane to Sinnoh.

Pichu remembered the times he had with his Trainer. On Christmas, her mother would cook and she would serve him and the other Pokémon the most delicious of meals. She loved all of her Pokémon dearly, but she died in a car crash one day, and her mother didn't know what to do with the Pokémon, so she released them. Torterra, her starter, had been devastated. The other Pokémon had been as well and, not knowing what else to do, they scattered. No other Trainer wanted him. Most saw him as week and completely ignored him.

Eevee's Trainer hatched her from an egg. After that, all he ever thought about was evolving her. He didn't care which evolution, he just wanted her to evolve. When he discovered she didnt want to evolve at all, he was disgusted and abandoned her, saying he would find a better Eevee. She has no good Christmas memories. It was around July when she hatched, and she was abandoned a month later, so at least she doesn't know what she's missing.

I sigh. My Trainer was amazing. He loved us all dearly, and him dying was the worst thing that ever happened to me. All the Trainers I met after that seemed disgusted with my very presence. I'm just a reject

So now you see why we have to stick together. There's one thing we all have in common: we're all rejected. Abandoned. Unloved.

All of us are unwanted.

...

**Well, thank you for reading this little sob story of mine! I might add a happy-ending chapter at some point if I feel like it. Hope you liked it. Did anyone cry? **

**Oh, and REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure is cold out today," Bonnie muttered. She wasn't as lightly dressed today as she usually was, but her fluffy parka just didn't seem to be warm enough. Bonnie shivered as she looked around at the dark, empty streets. Christmas Day was coming to an end.

It had been a wonderful holiday season. Bonnie had dragged her older brother Clemont to a holiday party and found a few girls who seemed perfect for him. She asked them to marry Clemont before said Gym Leader dragged her away... Hopefully, they'd think about her offer!

Bonnie thought about a time four years ago, when she was seven and traveled around with Ash and Serena and her brother. Now, at eleven years old, Bonnie traveled around on her own journeys with her faithful partner, Dedenne. The cute little Pokémon packed a powerful punch, and she had used it to capture her three other Pokémon: Espurr, Glaceon, and Squirtle.

The Espurr was one she found lost and injured in the woods near Professor Sycamore's Pokémon lab soon after her journey began. She had tried her best to treat it before bringing it to Professor Sycamore, and befriended it while it stayed in his lab. Eventually, Espurr decided to battle Bonnie, wanting her to capture it. Bonnie succeeded, using Dedenne to battle.

Bonnie found a small, abandoned egg while on her travels, and took it in without hesitation. It turned out to be an Eevee, and when Bonnie and Clemont had come to Sinnoh to visit some distant relatives, the little brown Pokémon had evolved into a Glaceon.

Bonnie had thought Tierno's Squirtle was so cool back when she and Ash and the others had met him, and her own cute little turtle was her most recent capture.

Now, as Bonnie trekked through the streets of this little town in Sinnoh, she thought she heard something.

Looking around, all she could really see was a small alleyway. Maybe there was a Pokémon in there?

Curiously, Bonnie stepped into the alleyway. She noticed a large wooden box sitting off to the side. "I wonder..." Bonnie murmured as she walked around to the other side of the box, which was wide open.

Inside was a group of four small Pokémon.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she recognized them. Eevee, Pichu, Chikorita, and Purrloin. What they were doing here, she had no clue, but they were all sleeping in a small pile in the corner of the box. They looked freezing. Bonnie felt tears come to her eyes. They were probably abandoned Pokémon.

Slowly, she reached a hand out to pet one of the Pokémon. Perhaps she could take them back to where she and Clemont were staying, just for tonight? It was Christmas, after all.

But as soon as her fingers brushed the Eevee's fur, she woke with a start. Snarling, the Pokémon leaped to its feet, startling the other Pokémon there. Eevee snapped at Bonnie's hand, and she gasped in pain ans the Eevee's tiny teeth pierced her skin.

"W-wait!" Bonnie cried. "It's okay, I promise. I don't want to hurt you at all. I just want you to come with me."

The Eevee seemed to relax a little. Purrloin still appeared uneasy, and Chikorita was glaring at her somewhat threateningly, but Bonnie could see the fear in all of their gazes. Slowly, little Pichu came forward and cocked its head as it looked her up and down.

Bonnie reached out once more, and this time, Eevee did not lash out. Instead, Pichu laughed happily as Bonnie ran her finger through his pale fur. The other Pokémon just watched. Then Chikorita bounded forward, and Bonnie smiled as she stroked the leaf on Chikorita's head. Chikorita seemed to glow with happiness.

Eevee and Purrloin came forward next, and Bonnie laughed as the Pokémon gathered around her, looking so joyful to have the attention of someone who cared. Bonnie wondered about their pasts, knowing their lives couldn't have been very happy for them to have ended up in a box in an alleyway on Christmas.

But all that was about to change. Bonnie was going to make sure of it.

...

Clemont frowned at the clock. Where was Bonnie? She should have been back at least twenty minutes ago. He was starting to worry. What if something had happened? Was she okay?

He sighed in relief when he heard a knock at the door. Finally! As Clemont opened the door, he prepared to give his sister a scolding for worrying him, but the seventeen-year-old froze when he saw the Pokémon.

They were all just looking up at him, somewhat afraid, but clearly trusting. Clemont knew what had happened right away.

Bonnie had found some abandoned Pokémon, earned their trust with her innocent heart, and told them they could stay with her and Clemont. The Pokémon trusted her almost immediately and she had brought them home. Clemont knew because he knew his sister, and this was just a Bonnie-like thing to do.

"Come in," he sighed, skipping the lecture. Oh well. Another day. It wasn't like she wouldn't come home late again, because, well, she was Bonnie. And Bonnie was never known for being punctual.

Bonnie started to explain the situation to Clemont, but he stopped her.

"Bonnie," he said with a small smile. "I think I already know whatever it is you're going to tell me. Yes, they can stay here for tonight. After that, you want to find someone who will take care of them, right? Yes, we can do that too.

Bonnie's face lit up. "Hooray!" She cheered. "You hear that, guys? You'll never be cold and abandoned again!"

Clemont smiled. His sister's heart was so generous and mostly innocent. As siblings, they fought sometimes, but other than that she couldn't have been a better sister. Sometimes, Bonnie was just what Clemont needed to make his day or show him the truth in something.

Clemont laughed to himself.

"Bonnie," he said with a smile. "Promise me that you'll never change."

...

**Purrloin's POV **

...

I looked around at the beautiful apartment. It smelled of nice food and was so warm. As the little girl set out plates of food for us and we dug in excitedly, I thanked Arceus for her generosity. She was exactly what we needed this Christmas.

That night, for the first time in as long as I can remember, we slept comfortably. Eevee squealed when she saw the fluffy pillows that the girl - Bonnie, I think her name was - laid out for us. Pichu looked like he was in heaven when he laid down. Chikorita just didn't seem to be believing it at all. I smiled. It was so wonderful to see them all happy again. It was wonderful for us all to be happy, warm, and fed. It had been so long since any of us had been.

Later, Clemont came into the room and read "The Night Before Christmas" to Bonnie, and we gathered around and listened, too. I recognized the story from when my Trainer read it to me, every year before he died.

"It's funny," Pichu said to me at the end. "It's not the night before Christmas, it's the night after, but we're still reading this book tonight."

Chikorita grinned. "I think it's a good story anyway."

"Yeah," Eevee sighed. "So this is what Christmas is supposed to be like? Warm beds, good food, bedtime stories, friendship, and generosity?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure is."

Christmas used to be my favorite time of year. But when my Trainer died, Christmas lost its magic. I couldn't find the wonder and beauty mood the holidays anymore. I couldn't find Christmas at all.

But now, I've found it again. And once more, my heart is filled with the joys and wonder of Christmas. With friendship. With love.

And now, none of us are unwanted anymore.

...

**Okay, there! I think I really made that into the Christmas special it should be. Don't you think it really expresses the true meaning of Christmas? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and maybe cried a little! HAPPY TEARS! **

**Ash: *crying happy tears* **

**Misty: *crying happy tears* **

**Brock: *crying sad tears* They get love, but what about me?! **

**May: *crying happy tears* THIS WAS SO EMOTIONAL! AND AWESOME! **

**Max: *crying happy tears* **

**Everyone else: *crying happy tears***


End file.
